


In search of my memories

by Miraclefairy



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraclefairy/pseuds/Miraclefairy
Summary: An accident changed Honoka's life completely she has lost her memories along with being in a unknown place among unknown people. Will she be able to return to her family or will she have to continue living with her new one? Will she get back her memories? Honomaki.





	1. Chapter 1

I'll be back soon" she said putting on her shoes, A pink suitcase was beside her.

"be carefull" her mother said appearing behind her.

"yeah sure" she wasn't really paying attention, as she looked at new message she received from her friend.

"i mean seriously, the roads are filled with traffic, and we have accidents taking place on regular basis " her mother lectured.

"I know, I know mom" she sighed, tried of hearing the same lecture whenever she goes out.

"I mean seriously, the roads is full of traffic since it's the weekend, and some people don't follow the traffic rules who knows what might happen" Honoka rolled her eyes and stood up after wearing her shoes.

She knows her mom is only concerned about her, but when you hear the same thing everyday before you go out it gets quite annoying.

"Yes mom you've told me this about hundred times already" she huffed.

"Yes but you've never travelled to such a far place by yourself before," her mom continued "I'm really worried and-"

"It's fine, I'll be careful" Honoka reassured her, she grabbed the white jacket she had kept on the table and her bag, and turned towards the door.

"I'll be leaving now"

"Well atleast take this" her mother gave her a pendant, it was a beautiful silver pendant which had a photo of her family in it, she always took it with her like a good luck charm.

"Thank you mom" she came forward so her mom can put it on her. She went out towards her car, noticing her mother looking her she tried to wave goodbye.

"Bye bye" but it was difficult considering that both her arms were occupied, She waved with the jacket still in her hand but it slipped from her hand and fell on her head.

"Ouch", she took it off and laughed nervously she put her stuff inside and took off with her car with full speed, she didn't want to hear more lectures from her mom.

Cold air blew in since Honoka had left the door open, even though her mother had told to close it a million times before she leaves the house.

"Mom?" another girl appeared behind her "so onne-chan left?"

Yeah Yukiho" her mother responded "it's just that she going so far away and I'm worried."

Yukiho closed the door,

"Yeah she's 22 but still acts like a kid, but it's fine not like this is the first she going or something."

"Yeah maybe you're right"

"Well can't keep the customers waiting" as if one cue a customer came in, yukiho went to greet her her mom looked at the closed door one last time, she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

 

"Ok now we're going to play a famous song which had become popular lately" Honoka smiled as a nice song started to play from the radio.

It felt good to actually be on your own even though it gets lonely, there's noone telling you what to do all the time.

She only got her driver's licence 9 months ago, even though she's already 22 because her friend insisted she waits a little longer to drive by herself.

She took a right turn quickly as it's easier to travel from this way,

"Seriously Umi-chan I can drive properly" she said to herself.

And even after she got the licence Umi always insisted that she comes along, and her mother gives her advices upon advices when she leaves.

Seriously she's not a kid, maybe she acts like one sometimes but not all the time.

She drove over a bridge, it was a nice and big bridge which had a sparkling river flowing beneath it, enchanted by the beautiful river she drove slowly so she could see the river for a sometime, it was quite peaceful there were only 2 or 3 cars there and there was no one behind her, so she could drive slowly as possible.

However her peace was short lived, she turned her head back in front of her to see a bulldozer approaching her a full speed, she panicked there were a set of rules at the bridge entrance and it clearly states that big vehicles like trucks and bulldozers weren't allowed on the bridge.

"some people don't follow the traffic rules". her mom's words echoed in her mind. Panicking she hit the horn several times but the huge vehicle coming towards her didn't stop or even slow down.

She was sweating even though it was cold, looking back didn't help her out she had already come to the middle of the bridge so there's no way she could turn and go back in time, the bridge was small for vehicles to go on it unless it was small vehicles like bikes or cars.

She couldn't even leave the car and run either, she doubted that she could outrun a vehicle even if she ran with all her strength.

Tears streamed from her eyes, "I can't die I'm still young".

She hit her head against the steering wheel

"What do I do now?". She turned sideways looking at the river , which she was admiring a minute ago. The sign on the bank of the river mentioned that it was very deep compared to the other rivers, and that it had huge rocks as hard as diamonds in it.

A person in her situation would have jumped in it without giving it a second thought, but-

"Man why didn't I take those swimming classes that Umi-chan offered me?" She looked around noone else was on this road.

Great so she had to take a shortcut today, Umi told her many times that taking a shortcut will a problem in the future, but she never listens to them.

"Arrg why should they be correct? Why didn't I listen to them?" But now was not the time to feel bad she needed to get out and fast. She didn't understand why the person didn't hear the car's horn.

"sometimes the person driving would be fully drunk, so he won't be able to keep his mind on anything"

"So he's drunk huh?" she opened the car door.

"Ok here goes" she looked at the sparkling water and took a deep breath closing her eyes tightly she jumped. Her eyes tightly shut, she was falling at a great speed towards the water below.

Memories of her friends and parents. thier smiles, anger, praises, yelling everything went through her mind, she didn't want to leave them if only someone could save her from drowning.

A sudden thought occurred to her when she was almost halfway to fall , opening her eyes and cupping her hands to her mouth she yelled

"Help mmmeee!" as loudly as she could before she hit the water with a loud splash.


	2. Lost memories

Honoka tried to open her eyes, but she quickly closed it when she felt a terrible heache. She again tried opening her eyes slowly even though her brain demanded her not to.

Her eyelids opened slowly to see the bright tube light, she shut them again trying to adjust to the brightness.

"Mom look she's opening her eyes" she heard a voice say,

"Really?" a another voice said, Honoka could feel the surprise in the tone of that voice. She frowned what was happening ? Where was she?.

Honoka realised she could find the answers to her questions if she opened her eyes, assuming her eyes adjusted to the brightness she opened them,

The first thing she saw was a pair of violet eyes which was staring intensely into her eyes, she didn't know who it was but she felt like she could get lost in those beautiful eyes which were shining like a gemstone, after a few seconds the owner of those eyes moved back for her to see two more pairs of eyes looking down at her.

"Let's give her some space" a man said, the three of them backed away to let her look around, she finally looked at them properly other than just staring into thier eyes, a man was wearing a lab coat which was without a doubt a doctor, there was a lady who also wore a white lab coat standing next to him she was smiling at her, lastly a young girl was sitting in a chair she was twirling a red ringlet of her hair around her finger, seeing her violet eyes Honoka was sure that those were the ones which were staring at her when she woke up.

"You alright miss?" the doctor asked. Honoka opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, she panicked Did she lose her ability to speak?.

Her throat was completely dry, as if she was walking through the Sahara desert. She needed water, the lady seemed to understand her as she poured a class of water for her, as she received the glass she drank the water in one go as if she never drank water before.

She sighed in relief when the water hydrated her a bit. She looked around and that's when she realised that she was lying on a hospital bed, that explains why the doctor was here. But why was she here? What happened?

"I know you have a lot of questions", the lady said gently "but first of all are you fine? Can u talk?.

"W-w_wellll i-i g-guuuess s-so" she stuttered out, atleast her voice was not gone, but there's no way she wanted to speak like that.

"It's okay, ur voice is totally fine" the doctor reassured her, "you just woke up after being in coma for such a long time, the fact that you're able to sit up is also amazing."

Coma? Great as if she wasn't already confused. Honoka simply nodded to the doctor not trusting her voice to work.

"Well I've got to check on the other patients, Mrs Nishikino will take care of you, if you need anything just tell her or any of the nurses" the doctor left her with the other two members in her room.

The lady sat down beside her, which Honoka believed was Mrs Nishikino according to what the doctor said. She had red hair little darker than the girl with violet eyes too, that probably meant that she was the girl's mother.

She gently stroked Honoka's hair, "how do you feel?" .

The main question was should be what she was not feeling confused, unhappy, puzzled, infact so many emotions were running through her mind she couldn't even ask questions without stuttering, what had she done to deserve this?.

"I'll just be brief about what happened" Mrs Nishikino said, the girl looked up from the book she was reading and looked at Honoka too, with the eyes staring at her again she felt wired, can people not stare for sometime, it made her feel like she has done something wrong even though she had no idea what on earth was going on.

"So you had an accident" Mrs Nishikino said slowly, letting Honoka take in the information, Honoka nodded urging her to continue.

"A big one you had injured you're head pretty badly, upon that you had injuries all over your body". Well atleast that explained why her head was bandaged so much and why it hurt so badly.

"How long was I in coma?"

"Well about a month" she said.

"Oh" Honoka looked at the glucose tube attached to her hand and looked down at her bandaged hands,

"How bad-?" she didn't have to continue the sentence , Mrs Nishikino understood immediately.

"Well you were in bad shape so-"she recalled how Honoka looked that day her skull had broken and all those injuries.

"We definitely thought that you were going to die" the girl who was sitting silently said with a straight face.

"Wwwhaaat?" Honoka gripped her blanket tightly and shivered, hearing that.

"MAKI!" Mrs Nishikino said sternly giving her daughter a death glare. She flinched from the glare,

"What? you said that we need to be honest with patients"

"Yeah , but you could be more considerate the poor girl just woke up from a 1 month coma" she said. So Maki which was the name her mother called her, sat down. She looked at Honoka,

"Sorry" Honoka heard her say,

"It's okay" she would be happy that her voice came out properly if it wasn't for the fact that she was almost going to die, according to what Maki said. Honoka realised something was missing or rather someone or some people were missing.

"Mom, dad?" she asked, shouldn't you're family come to visit you when you've woken up after a month.

"Well, sorry we don't know where they are you were alone when we found you" Maki's mother gave a apologetic smile.

"Oh wish they were there with me" Honoka sighed.

"You should be happy that you're family didn't come with you otherwise they would be injured from the accident too, is that what you want?"

"What? No no no , I didn't mean-" Honoka only wanted them beside her now, she wanted to talk to them why does this girl have to give her a hard time when she already has enough to deal with.

"MAKI!" her mother yelled a second time, "stop torturing the poor girl, can't you see that she just wants to see her family?".

The redhead stood up and went to the door,

"I'm really- " she paused for sometime "I'll go take some fresh air".

"Dear I'm so sorry" her mother said after Maki left "she being so mean".

"No that's okay" she wondered if she did anything to make the girl angry.

"Tell me your house phone number, I'll call them".

"Right, umm" Honoka tried recalling the number but her mind was blank,

"I can't remember"

"Oh" Mrs Nishikino said "well someone's phone number? your friends or relatives phone number?"

Honoka tried recalling any phone number, but she couldn't everything was blank.

"I can't remember any number, I'm sorry" Mrs Nishikino frowned, something was very wrong.

"I completely forgot to ask you, what was your name?" she asked,

"Well Honoka" Honoka replied.

"Family name" Honoka tried to remember, but she couldn't.

"Hehe sorry can't remember, guess my memory is not working today".

"What year is it?

"2000" she said. Maki's mother dropped the phone she was holding.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Honoka asked, when she didn't hear a reply she looked at Mrs Nishikino's face.

"What's wrong, " she looked at the fallen phone, "you even dropped your phone".

Honoka saw in confusion when Mrs Nishikino started rubbing her fingers on her forehead as if trying to take in a new information. She stood up suddenly, she placed the water jar next to Honoka's bed,

"Here's water if you want, i just will come back in a moment you can rest for awhile" saying this , she went away leaving Honoka alone. That was strange she was talking nicely to her a minute ago but now she started acting different, but Honoka shrugged it off.

The whole day was crazy enough anyway, she just wanted to go home, thinking of her-" Honoka frowned .

"Home? How is home? Where is home?", she couldn't remember how home looked like, she tried remembering her family , but she couldn't remember that too. Was this happening because of her head injury, she looked at herself in the small mirror placed beside her, all the bandages covering her made her think that, this might be the case.

She heard the door opening , she looked up to see Maki who shut the door behind her and came towards her,

Did she come to tell something rude again?,

"I'm sorry" she suddenly said, wait what?, Honoka looked at her in confusion when she came and sat next to her, taking Honoka's hands in her's and stared straight into her eyes.

"I know you're having a difficult time and I was making it hard for you" Honoka blushed at her intense gaze.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean to" she said, her heart started beating faster.

"No it's no way to be with a patient I was so-i'm arrg I don't know what to-" the redhead stammered on, what was with her, a few minutes ago she didn't bother about her and now she was being so nice.

"Well i-" was it her imagination or was she getting closer, thier faces were only inches apart. She felt Maki's breath on her, not knowing what to do she simply closed her eyes.

That's when a sudden cough interrupted them. That's when Maki realised how close she was and she jumped away(literally) from her.

Honoka opened her eyes and looked towards the door to see Mrs Nishikino and the doctor with her,

"Sorry if we interrupted something" her mother had a huge grin. Maki didn't look at her,

"Of course not, I was only apologising to her for earlier"

"Oh really? I sure apologising doesn't involve going so close to her face and almost kis-"

"Shut up" Maki's face was turned away, but anyone could say her face was bright red.

"Anyway you came here to tell her something didn't you?" she asked trying to change the topic.

"Right" her mother's face grew serious," Honoka dear apart from your injuries we found out something which is very wrong with you".

Mrs Nishikino didn't continue, she was thinking hard whether to tell Honoka or not.

"What would that be?" Honoka asked nervously, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer, but she must know.

"Sorry to say but you've lost about 17 years of your memory" the doctor's word didn't automatically click in her mind but when it did, her eyes widened her mouth went dry.

Soon the entire hospital heard her scream.

"Wwwhaaat?"

Hello everyone so I did a update on this new story, Honoka tried to open her eyes, but she quickly closed it when she felt a terrible heache. She again tried opening her eyes slowly even though her brain demanded her not to.

Her eyelids opened slowly to see the bright tube light, she shut them again trying to adjust to the brightness.

"Mom look she's opening her eyes" she heard a voice say,

"Really?" a another voice said, Honoka could feel the surprise in the tone of that voice. She frowned what was happening ? Where was she?.

Honoka realised she could find the answers to her questions if she opened her eyes, assuming her eyes adjusted to the brightness she opened them,

The first thing she saw was a pair of violet eyes which was staring intensely into her eyes, she didn't know who it was but she felt like she could get lost in those beautiful eyes which were shining like a gemstone, after a few seconds the owner of those eyes moved back for her to see two more pairs of eyes looking down at her.

"Let's give her some space" a man said, the three of them backed away to let her look around, she finally looked at them properly other than just staring into thier eyes, a man was wearing a lab coat which was without a doubt a doctor, there was a lady who also wore a white lab coat standing next to him she was smiling at her, lastly a young girl was sitting in a chair she was twirling a red ringlet of her hair around her finger, seeing her violet eyes Honoka was sure that those were the ones which were staring at her when she woke up.

"You alright miss?" the doctor asked. Honoka opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, she panicked Did she lose her ability to speak?.

Her throat was completely dry, as if she was walking through the Sahara desert. She needed water, the lady seemed to understand her as she poured a class of water for her, as she received the glass she drank the water in one go as if she never drank water before.

She sighed in relief when the water hydrated her a bit. She looked around and that's when she realised that she was lying on a hospital bed, that explains why the doctor was here. But why was she here? What happened?

"I know you have a lot of questions", the lady said gently "but first of all are you fine? Can u talk?.

"W-w_wellll i-i g-guuuess s-so" she stuttered out, atleast her voice was not gone, but there's no way she wanted to speak like that.

"It's okay, ur voice is totally fine" the doctor reassured her, "you just woke up after being in coma for such a long time, the fact that you're able to sit up is also amazing."

Coma? Great as if she wasn't already confused. Honoka simply nodded to the doctor not trusting her voice to work.

"Well I've got to check on the other patients, Mrs Nishikino will take care of you, if you need anything just tell her or any of the nurses" the doctor left her with the other two members in her room.

The lady sat down beside her, which Honoka believed was Mrs Nishikino according to what the doctor said. She had red hair little darker than the girl with violet eyes too, that probably meant that she was the girl's mother.

She gently stroked Honoka's hair, "how do you feel?" .

The main question was should be what she was not feeling confused, unhappy, puzzled, infact so many emotions were running through her mind she couldn't even ask questions without stuttering, what had she done to deserve this?.

"I'll just be brief about what happened" Mrs Nishikino said, the girl looked up from the book she was reading and looked at Honoka too, with the eyes staring at her again she felt wired, can people not stare for sometime, it made her feel like she has done something wrong even though she had no idea what on earth was going on.

"So you had an accident" Mrs Nishikino said slowly, letting Honoka take in the information, Honoka nodded urging her to continue.

"A big one you had injured you're head pretty badly, upon that you had injuries all over your body". Well atleast that explained why her head was bandaged so much and why it hurt so badly.

"How long was I in coma?"

"Well about a month" she said.

"Oh" Honoka looked at the glucose tube attached to her hand and looked down at her bandaged hands,

"How bad-?" she didn't have to continue the sentence , Mrs Nishikino understood immediately.

"Well you were in bad shape so-"she recalled how Honoka looked that day her skull had broken and all those injuries.

"We definitely thought that you were going to die" the girl who was sitting silently said with a straight face.

"Wwwhaaat?" Honoka gripped her blanket tightly and shivered, hearing that.

"MAKI!" Mrs Nishikino said sternly giving her daughter a death glare. She flinched from the glare,

"What? you said that we need to be honest with patients"

"Yeah , but you could be more considerate the poor girl just woke up from a 1 month coma" she said. So Maki which was the name her mother called her, sat down. She looked at Honoka,

"Sorry" Honoka heard her say,

"It's okay" she would be happy that her voice came out properly if it wasn't for the fact that she was almost going to die, according to what Maki said. Honoka realised something was missing or rather someone or some people were missing.

"Mom, dad?" she asked, shouldn't you're family come to visit you when you've woken up after a month.

"Well, sorry we don't know where they are you were alone when we found you" Maki's mother gave a apologetic smile.

"Oh wish they were there with me" Honoka sighed.

"You should be happy that you're family didn't come with you otherwise they would be injured from the accident too, is that what you want?"

"What? No no no , I didn't mean-" Honoka only wanted them beside her now, she wanted to talk to them why does this girl have to give her a hard time when she already has enough to deal with.

"MAKI!" her mother yelled a second time, "stop torturing the poor girl, can't you see that she just wants to see her family?".

The redhead stood up and went to the door,

"I'm really- " she paused for sometime "I'll go take some fresh air".

"Dear I'm so sorry" her mother said after Maki left "she being so mean".

"No that's okay" she wondered if she did anything to make the girl angry.

"Tell me your house phone number, I'll call them".

"Right, umm" Honoka tried recalling the number but her mind was blank,

"I can't remember"

"Oh" Mrs Nishikino said "well someone's phone number? your friends or relatives phone number?"

Honoka tried recalling any phone number, but she couldn't everything was blank.

"I can't remember any number, I'm sorry" Mrs Nishikino frowned, something was very wrong.

"I completely forgot to ask you, what was your name?" she asked,

"Well Honoka" Honoka replied.

"Family name" Honoka tried to remember, but she couldn't.

"Hehe sorry can't remember, guess my memory is not working today".

"What year is it?

"2000" she said. Maki's mother dropped the phone she was holding.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Honoka asked, when she didn't hear a reply she looked at Mrs Nishikino's face.

"What's wrong, " she looked at the fallen phone, "you even dropped your phone".

Honoka saw in confusion when Mrs Nishikino started rubbing her fingers on her forehead as if trying to take in a new information. She stood up suddenly, she placed the water jar next to Honoka's bed,

"Here's water if you want, i just will come back in a moment you can rest for awhile" saying this , she went away leaving Honoka alone. That was strange she was talking nicely to her a minute ago but now she started acting different, but Honoka shrugged it off.

The whole day was crazy enough anyway, she just wanted to go home, thinking of her-" Honoka frowned .

"Home? How is home? Where is home?", she couldn't remember how home looked like, she tried remembering her family , but she couldn't remember that too. Was this happening because of her head injury, she looked at herself in the small mirror placed beside her, all the bandages covering her made her think that, this might be the case.

She heard the door opening , she looked up to see Maki who shut the door behind her and came towards her,

Did she come to tell something rude again?,

"I'm sorry" she suddenly said, wait what?, Honoka looked at her in confusion when she came and sat next to her, taking Honoka's hands in her's and stared straight into her eyes.

"I know you're having a difficult time and I was making it hard for you" Honoka blushed at her intense gaze.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean to" she said, her heart started beating faster.

"No it's no way to be with a patient I was so-i'm arrg I don't know what to-" the redhead stammered on, what was with her, a few minutes ago she didn't bother about her and now she was being so nice.

"Well i-" was it her imagination or was she getting closer, thier faces were only inches apart. She felt Maki's breath on her, not knowing what to do she simply closed her eyes.

That's when a sudden cough interrupted them. That's when Maki realised how close she was and she jumped away(literally) from her.

Honoka opened her eyes and looked towards the door to see Mrs Nishikino and the doctor with her,

"Sorry if we interrupted something" her mother had a huge grin. Maki didn't look at her,

"Of course not, I was only apologising to her for earlier"

"Oh really? I sure apologising doesn't involve going so close to her face and almost kis-"

"Shut up" Maki's face was turned away, but anyone could say her face was bright red.

"Anyway you came here to tell her something didn't you?" she asked trying to change the topic.

"Right" her mother's face grew serious," Honoka dear apart from your injuries we found out something which is very wrong with you".

Mrs Nishikino didn't continue, she was thinking hard whether to tell Honoka or not.

"What would that be?" Honoka asked nervously, she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the answer, but she must know.

"Sorry to say but you've lost about 17 years of your memory" the doctor's word didn't automatically click in her mind but when it did, her eyes widened her mouth went dry.

Soon the entire hospital heard her scream.

"Wwwhaaat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone so I did a update on this new story, that Honomaki part sorry that it seemed rushed but it was only a moment thing, it's not anything serious, but the story is of course Honomaki.Please read and review.


	3. Honoka's new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight on how Honoka spends her days recovering, and how she finds a new home now that she doesn't remember the older one.

it's been already a week since she woke up, with all the blood tests, x-ray scans and various other torturous procedures Honoka just wanted to take a break and go home, but that was also impossible since she doesn't remember her home anymore, or who she is and where she had come from all she does remember is her name, well although she had literally not died she might as well be emotionally, not knowing anything is isn't going to help her live in this world.

Honoka sighed recalling what happened one week ago, after she found out about her memory loss.

Honoka sat shocked at what she had been told; the redhead sitting next to her was also in the similar state although she recovered faster. She glanced at her mother.

"That was a good one, you really had me fooled for a second yeah, nice disease name, what was it again? Retrograde amnesia right ha ha ha" Honoka laughed at her own lame joke, when someone suddenly says you have lost almost all of your memories specifically mentioning how many years of your life you have forgotten it had to be a joke right?, but the others weren't laughing with her, seeing their silence her laughter slowly died down, until she became silent.

"It was a joke right?" she asked again, maybe they are still keeping their serious act?.

Maki's mother shook her head "Well I wish I could tell I'm joking, but I'm not" she said.

"According to your bone structure, you seem to be about 22 years old, and you are saying that it's 2000-"

"It isn't?" Honoka's eyes widened, she looked towards the calendar hanging on the wall and sure enough it was most definitely not 2000

"2017?" did she time travel or something?, but now that she thinks about it everything was different around her, there were automatic machines which do many things around the hospital, she didn't even know the doctor could tell the age just by observing the bone structure, well she already noticed the change sitting on the hospital bed, she couldn't imagine how much it would have changed if she went outside and looked at the other things.

"Retrograde amnesia is a form of amnesia where someone is unable to recall events that occurred before the development of the amnesia; even though they may be able to encode and memorize new things that occur after the onset." her doctor explained to her "you'll have no problem remembering whatever happens from now".

"But the memory which I lost?" at the question both the doctor and Mrs Nishikino turned their gaze to something else in the room that wasn't Honoka; the ginger knew that couldn't be a good sigh.

"But losing that much memory is good as losing all your memories, right?" Maki spoke up, her mother nodded sadly. Honoka didn't look at her, what did she mean? She still about 5 years of memory with her right?

Maki was concerned, no one usually remembers the first three years in their life, you can remember the next 5 years but it's usually not clear, you can hardly recall anything from that time of your life, so basically Honoka only remembers some events in her life.

Honoka froze trying to recall something, anything but her mind was blank everything left so new to her, like she was on an alien planet.

"When did you notice this?" the doctor asked Mrs Nishikino.

"She couldn't remember anything when I asked her a few questions, so I knew something wasn't right so we examined the results we had gotten from her x-ray and various tests," she said holding a few documents, which was Honoka's medical reports.

"The damage caused by cranial trauma, has caused a cerebrovascular accident or stroke as they commonly call It." she said.

The doctor nodded.

"Yeah the brain haemorrhage was pretty bad, so this must have probably affected her long-term memory"

"Yeah it seems like it has affected all the other parts of the brain except the hippocampus".

As they discussed back and forth about Honoka's situation, the ginger really thought she was in an alien planet now.

"Cranial trauma means a accident, stroke means a burst in the artery and you had a brain haemorrhage which is a type of stroke" Maki said looking at her "a burst in the artery, that too in your brain is really serious, that's why you stayed so long in coma your body was trying to heal it, does it make sense now?".

Honoka nodded silently, thankful that she explained the new words to her, although she would have already heard the words before her memory loss.

"Isn't there a way to get back my memories?" she asked a bit loudly, which stopped their discussion and the three of them looked at her again.

"Well there is you could jog the victim's memories by exposing them to the familiar surroundings" the doctor started

"Or have nightmares and hallucinati-" Maki continued.

"Maki" her mother hissed. she kept silent again, she couldn't help but be honest to the patients, she feels it's not right to keep them in the dark about their real problem only she forgets about the emotional stress it causes on them, but they have to face sooner or later so why not break the news earlier to them so that they could deal with it?

The doctor coughed into his fist to get their attention "anyway as I said, we cannot predict when you'll get back your memories, It may take days, months or even years".

He placed one of his hands into his lab coat pocket, and adjusted his glasses.

"It's going to tough for you as there is no one you knew before, but we'll try our best to help you recover and regain your memories, for now you must take the medicines daily and try to recover".

As if on cue, Honoka clutched her head as another bad headache came in,

"Please take care of her" he said going out of the room.

"We should probably leave too Maki, Honoka has to fully accept her situation so we should leave her alone" the redhead nodded, the ginger didn't tell anything as they both left the room and she was alone.

After another 10 minutes the day's events had finally taken a toll on her, she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them burying her face in it; tears naturally flowed out of her eyes.

The thought of not remembering anyone was just too horrible to even think about, can she ever see home again? What will happen now? As negative thoughts kept pulling up, fresh tears started flowing from her blue eyes.

When Mrs Nishikino came later to check on her, she found Honoka lying on the bed the blanket was thrown on the floor, her face looked horrible from all the crying.

She wasn't surprised being used to this sort of thing from amnesia patients, but only her patients had their parents to help them.

"But-" she let out a long sigh.

She adjusted Honoka properly on the bed and put the blanket over her,

"You'll be alright" she muttered to herself, and proceeded to leave the sleeping ginger alone "at least I hope you will".  
****************************************************  
Honoka blankly stared at the TV not even paying attention to what program is going on, not like she understood it anyway everything seemed to have changed so much, although a month ago she was living in this world.

But she knew, you don't need any sort of knowledge to see TV, but still she couldn't concentrate on the anime which the other children in her room had said was very good.

She could have just switched it off, but she didn't want to not because she really wanted to watch TV or something but it's because of the people around her.

Ever since they shifted her to another room with some of the other recovering patients she had to constantly see children, parents or some other relative of the patients coming to visit them. They come with food, flowers, chocolates and what not.

Someone even had thrown a huge party when the doctors said they could take the patient home, seriously do they have to do that much drama?, and she couldn't help but be jealous of them some of the mothers of the patients stay all night besides their daughters or sons, even though they would be fast asleep to notice their parents with them, Honoka would stay awake and see the scene feeling sorry for herself.

Even though she doesn't have a clue about her parents with the little memory she had she could tell that they were good parents just like the rest of the parents that visited the patients here and they would definitely come running to see her if they knew, and they would probably be searching for her now. But she couldn't help but feel like there's no one for her in this world.

And a room filled with other people's laughter and smiling faces along with their parents didn't help her feel better.

With a heavy sigh she switched off the TV and laid back on her bed and closed her eyes attempting to go to sleep at least this way she could stop feeling sad and even avoid looking at the happy atmosphere around her.

"It's dangerous to go there, let's just go back we could go somewhere else to play" a little girl pulled little Honoka in the opposite direction of the cave.

"NO!" little Honoka protested "I must see what lies in the darkest depths of the black cave."

"You mean the end of the cave" a small blue haired girl corrected coming in front of them, the small ash-brunette girl stopping pulling little Honoka, as Honoka stopped struggling.

"Yyyeah that" she said not happy that her friend wasn't impressed with the dialogue she repeated from the movie, it sounded cool when the hero of the movie said it though.

"You'll only see a big scary bear or tiger or any other dangerous animal which can kill you on the spot" she said to the girl, "so stop being a baby and let's go home".

"But bears are cute" Honoka protested remembering the cute cuddly bear she saw in the store.

"What you saw was a teddy bear, Honoka" she said showing the picture of a cute teddy bear, "but real bears are like this" she said showing a picture of a large scary bear which looked like it wants to rip apart someone into pieces.

"Hmm, that's scary but I'm sure any animal inside is friendly, they were always friendly in the movies".

"But Honoka-chan" the ash-brunette didn't get a chance to explain Honoka the difference between movie and real life when she ran into the cave despite their efforts.

But then she heard it as soon as she stepped into the cave, the most terrifying loudest roar she had ever heard in her life, she halted seeing the large lion in front of her. Its eyes looked much terrifying than what she had heard. Her heart pounded very fast, her palms started sweating, and her legs trembled.

She took slow steady steps backwards, for every step she went back the lion took two steps forward until there was less than 30 centimetres gap between them, and then it suddenly happened within a split of a second the lion leaped forward.

"Heeellllppppp!" Honoka screamed and sat up straight on her bed.

"What?" Maki almost dropped the basket she was carrying. "What the hell is wrong with you?", she frowned not liking the volume of Honoka's scream, it felt as though someone had screamed right beside her ear.

Honoka rubbed her eyes attempting to get rid of the nightmare or atleast her sleep. She felt some movement beside her bed and saw that Maki had sat down on her chair beside the bed.

Maki waited for a while for Honoka to catch her breath, she looked like she had just finished a marathon even though she only woke up from a nap. All the other patients had been sleeping and they didn't wake up even though Honoka screamed.

Honoka shifted back and rested her upper body against the headrest of the bed; she closed her eyes trying to stop her heart from beating so rapidly.

"A bad dream?" Maki asked after several moments.

"More like a nightmare" she answered. She recalled herself and the lion and shuddered. "I was younger probably 4 or 5 years old, and two other girls were with me, we-"

"5 years?" that particular word caught her attention,

"Yeah" Honoka said not knowing why Maki had a thoughtful expression in her face now or atleast it looked like it, the redhead was not very eat to reach she usually maintained a good poker face or a bored face.

"You said you were with two girls; remember their names or their faces?"

"Umm well I-" Honoka tried to recall, but her mind was blank she hadn't addressed them by their names even once in the dream and their faces were also blurred. "I can remember a thing".

Maki frowned and leaned back in her chair.

"Hmm well-"

"You're having flashbacks"

"Flashbacks?" she didn't say anything but reached into the basket and pulled out a sandwich, Honoka thanked her as she was given the sandwich.

But she didn't eat it right away.

"Yeah, people wily amnesia has different ways of getting back their memories" Honoka looked up at her, "it seems like you're getting it through flashbacks".

Honoka frowned, if this was how she was going to get her memories then the journey of getting them back was going to be a painful one.  
***************************************************

"Ok now the next step, slowly steadily" the nurse instructed as Honoka walked forward "very good, you're doing great it's like your legs are already recovered"

"Umm" Honoka looked perplexed "you do know that only my hands and head were damaged and my legs were not affected at all, right?"

The nurse stared at her for a moment feeling extremely stupid, she laughed sheepishly.

"Oops sorry, usually the people who had accidents would have definitely broken a bone or two in their legs so I have to teach them to walk again atleast until they are discharged, so they don't have to stuck with wheelchairs or crutches for very long" she explained.

"Wow that's amazing, must be tough though" Honoka said sitting down on the nearby chair.

"No really, it's actually kinda fun helping them" she said leaning against a table, her brown hair swaying in the afternoon breeze, she shut the door as she felt the cold air growing stronger. "you have to do all sorts of exercise and yoga to help regain that strength in your muscles so you can stand properly again, it's not very pleasant watching them struggling to even do the simplest of the exercise in the starting" Honoka watched as her she let out a sigh, before it turned back into a smile.

"But it's totally worth it when they are smiling every day after their progress"

"Hmm, that's great and all but I'm so glad I'm not in that situation" Honoka stated, looking down at her healthy legs.

"Why is that? She asked, pouring some tea into a teacup, "I mean obliviously no one wants to get their legs broken, but that didn't seem like the only reason for you".

Honoka looked up at her, and then looked away as she met with blue eyes which had a darker shade than her own baby blue orbs.

"I don't want to be more burden to anyone than I already am" she said.

"What are you talking about?" she placed the tea near on the table near Honoka. "Your not a burden to anyone, besides until you are here in this hospital I'm always here for you" she said.

"Really?"

"Of course" Honoka gave a small smile at that "besides I'm sure Nishikino-san would always be there by your side to help you".

"Huh?" the sudden mention of the redhead caught her off guard. Now that she thinks about it, she had been visiting Honoka everyday she didn't do much in the beginning she just brought Honoka food, which puzzled the ginger, when she had looked at Maki strangely the first time she came over

"Hospital food tastes like crap" she answered at Honoka's unasked question. She blinked at her answer surprised that she would tell like that about her own family hospital's food, but still she didn't have to come everyday just to give her food.

"It was just some leftovers" she had said turning her gaze back to the book she was reading, when Honoka had asked her why she brought her food "I didn't want to waste it that's all".

That had to be the biggest lie she had heard, not that she remembered hearing any lies but still the bento had looked as if it was just made fresh and packed carefully.

"Mom made it" she had said when Honoka didn't show any sign of eating it "she said you need your nutrition to become healthy again, so she made you this and I don't even know how to cook anyway" that part Honoka had believed Maki didn't look like someone who would put on a apron and make a delicious meal anyway.

Besides that some of the lies were so stupid, she really wanted to tell her to take some lessons for that but she knew the suggestion won't be taken into consideration by Maki and it was a stupid suggestion anyway, but still that redhead stunk at lying, or maybe all that was the tsundere behaviour the nurse had mentioned about.

Besides the food thing, Maki didn't really look all that happy to visit her she usually stayed there and read her book as Honoka ate or just asked if she having any more nightmares after the one she already had, Honoka would say no to which she would receive that intense thinking look from her before she loses interest and returns to her book, she hadn't seen her smiling even once. She always wondered if she ever smiled in her entire life.

"Earth to Honoka, Is someone there?" Honoka thought came to end at the sudden voice; she looked up to see the nude giving her a worried look. "Everything alright?" she asked again.

Honoka nodded, silently.

"Yeah, just thinking" she nodded at that like she understood Honoka's situation.

"It's quite common with amnesia patients" she said, "but don't worry Nishikino-san will be there for you".

Again hearing Maki's name made her uncomfortable, not in a bad way but not in a good way either.

"Hey who told you that" the person who was in her thoughts for a long time entered the room, with an unamused look on her face. "Don't go spreading wrong information about me when I'm not there".

Maki placed a bag of food on the table,

"Says the person who comes daily to check on her"

"It's my parent's hospital, of course I'll come every day" she said.

"But you never used to do it before" maki turned to look at her or rather glare.

"It's just boring at home and the hospital is close by" she grumbled already annoyed with the nurse, the nurse already knew that but that still didn't stop her.

"I daresay 4 kilometres is a short distance",

"Well I-" Maki hand curled into a fist, running out of options she just did something she thought was logical.

"Just shut up"

"But-"

"I said shut up" the sight of the nurse's smirking face infiltrated her even more, everyone in the hospital didn't dare to talk back to her despite her being younger than everyone at the hospital, actually it was easier to speak to Maki's parents rather than Maki.

Patients usually find it amusing that they weren't afraid to talk to the doctor but we're afraid to talk to the doctor's daughter, but only when they see Maki in person doesn't they realise how tough it was to have a casual conversation with someone like her, she never smiled and her glare was enough to make anyone terrified.

But this particular nurse had not been working for that long and she had gotten used to Maki's cold attitude, which was annoying in many ways like this one for instance.

"Geez your too bashful".

"Don't give me that, look she doesn't have a family or someone to take care of her" Honoka who was about to put a strawberry in her mouth stopped midway "so I was just feeling bad for her," Maki continued her rant not realising that Honoka was listening to every word.

"That's why I come daily so she doesn't go into depression, I do have better work than visiting the hospital everyday you know" everyone was silent for a moment until they heard a sound like something had fallen, they turned in that direction to locate the source. They saw the fruits basket had fallen with all the fruits spread out across the floor and the door was wide open like someone had thrown it open.

"Honoka" it took them 3 seconds to realise Honoka had ran out of the room knocking brown the fruits basket in the process.

"Now look what you've done, you made the one you care, cry"

"I don't care about her" Maki huffed" and it's your entire fault if only you hadn't opened your big mouth" Maki grumbled.

"Great mom's going to be upset again".

"That's the only thing you're worried about?" she asked her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah", she muttered "better find her before she does something drastic".  
****************************************************  
"Yay! Look mom I'm flying so high" a kid's laughter echoed through the playground.

"That's great dear but don't go too High now" his mother replied back.

Honoka glanced at the boy who was happily swinging as high as he could his mother a little distance away from him, but she kept a eye on the boy.

Honoka looked at the other kids in the playground, she was sitting on a bench in the garden looking at the playground a few feet away from her, all the kids were happily playing without a worry in the world, I'd only she could be like that, carefree not worrying, but life doesn't work out the way you want it to.

She figured a little fresh air would make her feel better, after she not so graciously exited the scene she knew the argument would turn out bad but she didn't expect it to end like that, not that she knows whether it even ended or not.

There was nothing wrong with what Maki said, it was the truth she shouldn't have gotten upset over that, she already knew Maki wasn't the kindest person noone had heard praise from her or that's what the nurse had said her, but still

"It's hurts" she muttered slowly.

"What does?" she jumped at the sudden voice, glancing up she saw Mrs Nishikino with that same lovely smile she wears everyday just as much as her daughter didn't. The doctor sat beside her, and looked at her expectedly,

"No nothing" she looked at Honoka for a few seconds before looking in front of her.

"Maki said something didn't she?" her eyes widened at her guess.

"No well I-" she paused taking a deep breath "yeah well how did you know?".

She got a soft laugh as a response

"It's pretty obvious, she always says things directly you know at your face, she doesn't beat around the bush" she said "she doesn't like speaking about someone when they are not there, so she tells the person directly no matter how bad that may be, she's not worried about the problems that might occur".

"Oh" it was nice that Maki doesn't like to gossip like others, but that didn't mean she liked Maki's character either, telling something so bluntly has many negative effects.

"I guess I've just been avoiding it, I know my situation but-"

"Your trying not to think about it" Honoka nodded when she said that.

"I know it's cowardly to just deny myself about the position I am in but-"

"No it's not"

"Huh?" Honoka looked at her.

"Your trying not to think about it, because it hurts that's what I always tell my patients to do" she met Honoka's eyes, the collective laughter of children playing around echoed through the quiet garden, " I tell them to think about their families, friends or anything that makes them happy thinking about your illness only makes you more sick and that's not going to help you recover now will it?"

Honoka nodded trying to process whatever she said,

"I would have given you the same advice, but you know as much as I don't want to admit, I couldn't find a bright side to your situation" Honoka looked down at her hand a gulmohar flower petal had landed on her palm "or a friend with you so I didn't tell anything to you but you know-"

"What is it?"

"You've been strong yourself"

"I have?" now that was news to Honoka.

"Despite your problems you've always smiled at everyone wherever you are, playing around with the kids, laughing at the lame jokes the nurse's try to make" Honoka smiled at that, their jokes were really bad though.

"Can't stay sad all the time right?" she muttered.

"Hmm, it seems to me like you've created your own circle of happiness".

"Circle of happiness?" Honoka raised an eyebrow at that, was she really trying to do that? Maybe she was everyone does try to find happiness one way or the other.

"So whenever you feel this circle if you'd is breaking up you can always come and talk to me"

"Really?" Mrs Nishikino chuckled at the hopeful eyes she was giving "what is this your acting as if I've never told you this, I've always told you to tell me if you had any problems didn't I?"

"Yeah well, I thought you were just-"

"Telling it like a doctor would?" It seems like Mrs Nishikino had some mind reading abilities.

"You don't have to act so stiff around me, I'm basically like a mother to you aren't I?" Honoka turned completely towards her with wide eyes, not believing what she heard.

"M-mom?"

"Yeah that's it" she encouraged.

"N-no" Honoka stammered, realising she had sounded like she was addressing the doctor that way "I didn't mean to".

"No please do, now call me mom again"

"M-m -mama" she said slowly her face red from embarrassment.

"Yes my dear daughter" her rely turned Honoka's face to a darker shade of red.

"Is this really fine?"

"As long as it's fine with you" she replied as a smile spread on Honoka's face, a genuine one, not the fake ones she usually gave "now don't let that beautiful smile disappear from your face, don't take whatever Maki tells to heart"

"Yeah and you know-"

"Doctor" someone yelled "the patients won't treat themselves you know".

"Oh I'm so sorry lost track of time" she stood up brushing some leaves which had fallen on her coat.

"I should get going now, and just like I said if you have any problem or if you need anything don't hesitate to ask your new family" Honoka who had silently been listening choked in her own saliva hearing the last word.

"N-new f-family?" she stuttered but didn't get a reply as the doctor hurried back to get back to her patients.  
*****************************************************

"New family huh?" Honoka shook her head, Mrs Nishikino must have just blurted that out to make her feel better, they possibility of seeing herself as the doctor's daughter itself seemed too good to be true but a family, but then again if she becomes Honoka's mother then she should have a family right?.

Honoka shook her head, what was she thinking it was impossi- , but still she did tell Honoka to be happy meaning she should have happy thoughts too. She didn't know how she felt about the whole situation? But she did know she didn't feel anything bad about it but still

"Honoka" a soft voice, smooth as silk and cold as ice broke her trail of thoughts; she turned to see Maki who was twirling a red ringlet of her crimson hair not meeting her eye.

When she did come here anyway? Was she that lost in her thoughts to even not notice someone behind her in these empty hallway, the redhead's lips parted as if to tell something but she shook her head and tried speaking again.

"I'm -"

"Hey Nishikino-san are you hungry?" Maki halted whatever she was going to say and looked at her in bewilderment.

"Huh?"

"I really want to try out that new teriyaki chicken roll sushi from that restaurant which your mother showed me that day, they looked so good but I was too full to try them so I really want to have them this time" she said.

Maki simply frowned at her not so subtle way of changing the topic but that being said she was hungry.

"I know you brought me lunch but I'm a little lazy to climb all the way to the 5th floor"

"We could use the lift" Maki started to say but Honoka had already walked ahead without waiting for her reply, when the ginger realised that Maki was not with her she turned around and gave a confused look.

"Nishikino-san?" she hadn't realised she had walked so far ahead, Maki stared at the ground for a while before looking up and walking towards her.

"It's nothing, let's go" the walk was a peaceful one neither of them said anything to each other, the only sound was of the crunching of the dried leaves carpeting the ground. Honoka was already used to this by now, Maki always enjoyed the silence as a result she never chatted much, she only talked as much is required and didn't try to converse beyond that.

The hospital was huge so the restaurant so it took atleast 15 minutes to come out even if your walking fast and going to the restaurant took another 15 minutes. Mrs Nishikino had showed her the restaurant once, when she realised Honoka was getting really bored staying in the restaurant the whole day.

Honoka didn't seem to have trouble with the directions to go to the restaurant even though they had gone only once.

"We're here" Honoka's voice brought her out of her thoughts, she hadn't realised they had already reached the restaurant.

"Right let's go in" it was a small place, not a very fancy one but it was still famous for their fresh food and variety of dishes. Maki visited the place many times as it is closest to the restaurant, she never wanted to eat the hospital food and she was too lazy to pack a Tiffin box for herself, although she wasn't sure why she was willing to do it for Honoka.

She shook her head and watched as the ginger smiled as the familiar scent of food wafted in the air, they walked toward an empty table once they were seated; Honoka took the menu without wasting any time.

"Hmm what should I get so many choices here" she muttered as if she was analysing all the available food options.

"Didn't you say you wanted that sushi before", Maki asked in a bored tone, twirling her hair like always. She didn't seem interested in the menu in front of her.

"U-umm y-yeah right" Honoka stammered out, feeling a tad bit embarrassed for forgetting her own agenda, but she didn't want to look at Maki yet otherwise it would get awkward again, "let me find if I can get anything else".

She should probably not spend someone else's money like it was her own, but Mrs Nishikino did say her to use the money as much as she wants, not that she had less money in that purse, she had given Honoka hundred thousand yen enough to probably stay in a hotel room for 2 years in luxury not that Honoka planned to do that, or maybe she should once she's discharged from the hospital where can she go?.

"Does selecting something to eat take that long?"

"Huh?" Honoka nearly dropped the menu, realising she was spacing out, a waitress stool there looking expectedly at her, when had she arrived here anyway 'I'll take this sweet corn soup along with the teriyaki chicken roll and the red devil roll".

Maki frowned again, not impressed that she took so long to decide on something so plain.

"Sure thing" she wrote it down "and what would you like?"

"A grilled double cheese sandwich, corn soup, freshly brewed ice tea to drink and blackcurrant cheesecake for dessert" she without pausing.

"Does she have the menu memorized?" she was pretty sure she hadn't seen the redhead even touch the menu.

"I'll be back soon with your food" the waitress said walking away from them.

As she looked at Maki her mother's words rang in her mind, "her mom" now if she were to be her mom then what would Maki be to her? her sister, would she be the older sister or younger one?.

But she didn't know Maki's age, although the redhead did seem so mature she probably the older one.

"I'm 21 years old, one year younger than you" Honoka could only be surprised for a second on how Maki read her mind before her attention went to what she said, she was younger than Honoka? Now that's news to her.

"I know it's surprising that you're older than me but that's how it is" she said staring into Honoka's eyes as if she was seeing into her soul, her violet eyes shimmering under the lights of the restaurant, that was the first eyes she saw when she first opened her eyes whenever Maki looked at her directly like that she couldn't help but look away which she did now.

Silent music played in the background, Honoka tried to focus on that and not the intimidating look Maki was giving, there's no way she could live with a sister like her, younger or not.

"Hey listen I-" she started off again and this time Honoka realised she couldn't stop her, she could make an excuse of using the bathroom but she didn't move not point in running away besides Maki probably just wants to apologize, Honoka coughed into her fist, emphasis on the word 'probably'.

Maki sure was taking a long time to continue her statement though, the redhead's eyes scanned the room looking at every object trying to form the proper words,

"Sorry about what I said back then, I don't bring you food because I feel bad for you or anything, I just do it because hospital food tastes like crap and I know how awful it must be to taste the same tasteless food every day, that's why the people visiting the patients bring them food and-" she paused realising the topic will make Honoka sad again.

"There you go" the menu they had ordered was placed on the table, the waitress smiled "enjoy your meal".

"This is delicious" Honoka smiled as she bit into the sushi "it's very different from the Japanese sushi". Maki wasn't happy with the sudden interruption.

"Of course American taste is different, we concentrate more on making various flavour combinations so that sushi tastes unique, so anyway you from Japan?" the waitress decided to start a conversation with Honoka.

"Yeah" from what she had gathered this past week, she had her accident in Japan near a bridge and fallen off into the river and hit her head on one the rocks on the bed of the river. She was shifted to America so she could she treated with the best doctor, because the surgery required for a cranial trauma that bad was complicated.

So in the past week Honoka tried some things Japanese related such as food which was the only thing she could do in the hospital, the doctors were hoping eating familiar food might help Honoka recall something, but unfortunately it didn't although did recognise the familiar taste.

"That's great Miss Nishikino here is from Japan too" she informed Honoka, Maki narrowed her eyes at the waitress, who the hell told her to tell that information to Honoka? Can't she leave them alone?.

"Wow really?" Maki nodded glaring at the waitress who flinched at the harsh look, not knowing why she was receiving Maki's hate.

"Well got to serve the other customers, enjoy your meal" she gave a forced smile and walked away quickly from Maki's harsh look.

It was silent again for the next 10 minutes then 13 minutes then 15 minutes and Maki couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey you could tell me if you're still upset I-"

"It's fine Nishikino-san " Honoka placed the sushi back down and looked at Maki or atleast tried too.

"I guess I just avoided talking about this, you know I experience the pain of loneliness everyday and the frustration of not remembering anyone is driving me nuts" Maki's facial expression didn't change, but inside she did feel guilty Honoka was already upset and now she had to add more to it.

"So I just didn't want to talk about it but you're right I need to face my problems head on ad not avoid them always".

Honoka stood up determined, she raised her head to look at Honoka.

"I'll try to get my memories and even try to be stronger from now on" a faint smile softened on Maki's face.

"Do your best".  
*****************************************************

One day after the incident, Honoka felt much better now, she was more active helping around in the hospital no matter how much the nurses denied her help. Mrs Nishikino was always there to help her recover physically and emotionally.

It was one after dinner they had all come into her room with broad smiles on their faces, Maki came too.

"What is it?" Honoka asked.

"Congratulations" the doctor and Mrs Nishikino said.

"Huh?"

"You've made a full recovery so you can go home now"

"Home?" the day she dreaded finally came, where can she go she doesn't know where is her home.

"I don't have a place to go, remember?" she looked down finding the patterns of her blanket more interesting.

"Now now dear didn't I tell you have a new family now?" Mrs Nishikino said.

"Huh? You mean" Honoka's eyes widened.

"Yep your going to be living with us from now on"

"Eeeehhhhhh?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please comment your opinion on this chapter.  
> Lastly merry Christmas and happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone it's been awhile ,so I thought of writing this new story I know I must update the other stories, I'll definitely do that but I thought this was a good idea too so I posted it.
> 
> Sorry that it's again Honomaki but I just love that pairing and I thought another story about them won't hurt anyone
> 
> I hope you like this story, please do leave a review.
> 
> Bye have a nice day.


End file.
